greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Mourning/Grey Matter
Riddle Me This, Grey's Writers! Krista Vernoff’s blog for the season premiere will be posted first thing tomorrow morning. Until then, here are some fan questions answered by the writers of GREY’S ANATOMY! Stacy McKee: Can you tell us how the first table read went? It was AWESOME! I always love the first table read of the season because everyone walks in refreshed and happy and energized. Most of the cast was all tan from their vacations. Ellen was all pregnant (last we’d seen her was in May) and Chyler brought her new baby (last we’d seen her, she was pregnant) and all in all, it was really fun. Even though, given the script itself, there were many, many tears. Not a dry eye in the room by the time we finished reading! What are the chances of Burke returning? We feel like the story of Preston Burke has been told, but hey. Never say never! How much time has elapsed between the finale and the premiere? About 2 whole seconds. Are you planning a Grey’s Anatomy/Private Practice crossover this season? Yes. In fact, there may even be more than one this season, but you’re more likely to see Grey’s characters in Los Angeles than Private Practice characters at Seattle Grace. How long does an episode take to film? The filming itself takes anywhere from 8 days to 12 days, depending on the episode. And when I say days, I’m talking a minimum of 12 hours each day. So, all in all, a LOT of time is invested into what becomes a single, 42 minute episode. How far in advance do the episodes tape? It depends on where the episode falls in the season. We start shooting in July, but the first episode doesn’t air until late September. So the first few episodes are filmed pretty far in advance. However, by the time we hit November, there may be only 2 weeks between the end of filming an episode and its airdate. That’s why we have to air reruns from time to time. It takes us almost 2 weeks to film one episode, (plus at least a couple of weeks to cut it together, lay in the music, etc) so there are literally not enough days in the year for us to be able to air an original episode every week. Austin Guzman, Writer’s Assistant: How is Ellen Pompeo's pregnancy going to be dealt with? Will it be ignored like Chyler Leigh's? Awesomely. Who else from Grey's is on Twitter? I am. Mostly I talk about what I ate for breakfast. This morning? Peanut Butter Toast. Will Joe the Bartender be back? That'd be great! I love Joe the Bartender! Will Intern Steve have a blog again this season? Nope. Can you tell us one thing about season six? Sure. It will air Thursdays at 9 pm. (Come on, man. They make you sign all kinds of confidentiality agreements and things. You want to get me fired?) Is the season six finale going to be 2 hours? Dude. It's September. Isn't it a little early to be worried about setting the DVR? Allan Heinberg: Is it just a coincidence that Mer was wearing white when her and Der got married? What an observant viewer you are! Our extraordinary wardrobe department (led by the brilliant Mimi Melgaard) makes sure there are no wardrobe coincidences. Everything you see on TV is an extension of Mimi's and Shonda's specific, intentional vision for the show. How is the 6th season of GREY’S ANATOMY going? Shooting is going very well, thank you for asking. I just heard Sandra Oh’s actual voice says the first episode of season six will span 40 Days!! What does she mean????? Episode 601 begins exactly where the previous episode ends -- and Episode 602 ends 40 days later. If I had story ideas…about anything, where should I go pitch them? Legally, we can't read or hear any story ideas that don't come through established agencies. Sorry. So no MD storyline in the next eps? I’m disappointed. I wanted so bad to see them like a real married couple. You will absolutely be seeing Meredith and Derek behaving like a real married couple throughout Season Six. Joan Rater: How many episodes will Ellen be missing? None. Zero. In other words, fan-man, the same amount that YOU will be missing. Is there going to be any good Izzie/Alex this season? If you consider Izzie and Alex realizing they are actually brother and sister, yeah! No seriously, Izzie and Alex are going to grapple with what it means to be married. Can you tell us what emotions us MerDer fans will be feeling in S6? Yeah. Longing. Cause you guys are always longing for more. No matter how much Mer/Der we give you, you long for more. And we're going to give you lots of MerDer. Lots. And it's going to be so good it will just make you want more. Like donuts. What is your plan for Izzie's hair? They say it grows an inch per month, you do the math. Zoanne Clack: Is “good stuff” coming for MD, too (not just 30 second filler scenes for the first half of the season)? If by “good stuff” you mean juicy, happy, McWonderful, McGlorious scenes between Mer and Der, then the answer is, quite simply, yes. We’ve seen a guitar in Alex’s room… will he be playing it this season? Alex’s dad was a musician. Can you give Bailey a nice, hunky man? She deserves it! Bailey will hold her own with the hunkiest of hunky men. Can you tell us something about Owen and Cristina? They are HOT together! Oh, did you already know that? Hmm, let’s see, I can tell you that they continue to be HOT together and he’s going to get her a very special gift in season 6. Jenna Bans: Which episodes are you shooting and which are you writing right now? We’re shooting episodes 6 and 7 concurrently, The amazing Stacy McKee is writing 8 and the fantastic Allan Heinberg is outlining 9. Will we see Mrs. Shepherd again in season six? We love Tyne Daly! And we agree she was terrific as Derek’s mom – you’ll have to wait and see if she comes back to Seattle in the future! What is your favorite thing about Izzie? I love Izzie. My favorite thing about her is her amazing ability to empathize with patients – seeing death so often, I imagine it would be easier to shut down emotionally as a surgeon, but Izzie never does. She lets herself feel her patients’ pain and still comes back to work the next day with a smile on her face. McSteamy. McDreamy. Did you choose Kevin McKidd because of “McKidd?” Um, McNo. Meredith is still Meredith Grey not Shepherd, Right? Of course Meredith is still Meredith Grey! It took a lot for Meredith to agree to get married – no way is she changing her name. Mark Wilding: Will Alex’s Frozen Embryos be addressed this season? Early on, probably not. But we haven’t forgotten about them. Also, frozen embryos stay good for practically ever so if not this season, maybe we’ll do a story ten or fifteen seasons from now. Is it wrong to request that something bad happen to Derek in order to see that sexy beard again? Yes, it is wrong. But we do many wrong things to our characters in the show so you never know. Thank goodness, he also looks pretty without the beard. Is there anything you can tell us about Katie’s absence? Will it really be five episodes? Will they be consecutive? As much as I’d love to tell you what’s going to happen with Izzie, I can’t. But I will tell you, its going to be kind of awesome. Tony Phelan: Will you do an apparition on Grey’s next season? No. The dead stay dead at Seattle Grace for the foreseeable future. Why can’t you give us a decent wedding? Why? Why? Why? I think Izzie and Alex’s wedding was wonderfully traditional, while Meredith and Derek’s post-it wedding allowed those two people to get married in a way that was interesting and true to their characters. How good is Season Six going to be? Pretty darn good. Merger mania, comings and goings, and some great new faces… How come Callie doesn’t have a McName? Seriously, she needs a McName. Well, when you look at it, the only characters on the show with McNames are Derek and Mark…and Doc, Meredith’s dog from Season 2, but he doesn’t really count. Seriously, we’ve kinda taken a step away from the whole Mc thing. And the whole “seriously” thing, too. Peter Nowalk: What can we expect from Season 6? Love, loss, tears, victory, defeat, sex...all the stuff that makes Grey's, and life, a big ol' roller coaster ride. So much of what our characters went through at the end of last season (and what will happen in the beginning of Season 6) is about having to grow up. When you've been through so many difficult experiences, you can't help but change. How?? Oh just you wait. Why bother watching when everything's been leaked? Because the leaks are wrong! And even if or when they're right (which is practically never), they don't tell the whole story. Besides wouldn't you rather be surprised? Isn't TV better that way? It's like Christmas morning. Yeah you want to unwrap the present you found hidden in the closet but it's so much better to hold off till the day. So stay off the spoiler websites, skip that part of the magazine, write letters to the editor...whatever you need to do to enjoy the show! Can we expect some developments for Mark and Lexie? Of course. It's so much fun watching Mark Sloan fall in love. And I'd love to say more but that could be considered a spoiler and then you'd be pissed. Okay fine. Pay close attention to the middle if the season. That's all I'll say. Are you planning to update greyswriters.com before the start of season 6? We will from now on! Keep checking! This blog post was originally posted on greyswriters.com and an archive of the posts can now be found at ABC.com. Category:Grey Matter